Here comes trouble!
by Sputtersparh Sparky
Summary: Team Rocket wants Kit and her pet, Chibodee. But Ash & co won't have it! Even her friends from DB are going to help!


Trouble's Brewing  
  
Summary: Team Rocket wants Kit and Chibodee, but they have to try their hardest to beat Team Twerp!  
  
This is my second DB/Pokemon crossover, I'm not very good at this.  
  
Author's note: I only own Kit D. Cloudkicker and her furry compainon, Chibodee. I don't own Pokemon or DB (snaps fingers angerly.) Blast!!  
  
Chapter one  
  
Jessie pulled out two pokéballs, growling, Arbok! Go!  
Wheezing! Victreebell! Go!! James shouted as he called out his own Pokémon.  
**_*POP*_**   
**_*POP*_**   
**_*POP*_**   
A sweatdrop rolled down everyone's heads as they all watched as Victreebell proceeded to turn and attack its trainer, pulling James into its oversized mouth with its vines, where the male rocket's body all the way past his shoulders.  
Why do you have to do this to me _every_ time?! What did I ever do to _you_! James muffled voice wailed, as he struggled to get free. A moment later he finally managed to pull himself out, taking a large gulp of fresh air as he does so.   
Angrily, he turns to frown at Victreebell, before he boots the grass pokémon in the right direction. Your target is over there!! he shouted.  
Arbok! Tackle attack! said Jessie. Arbok launched at Kit. She took out her powerpole and smacked it. Arbok fell to the ground and was all swirly eyed. Kit got into a fighting stance, holding her powerpole at them, an angry look. The others watched in shock.  
Hey Kit, want some help? said a familiar voice. She turned to see Chibi Goku, Yamcha, Oolong and Chibi Krillin standing there. Krillin had that cocky look on his face.  
Guys! What are you doing here? she asked, cheerfully and grinning.  
We came to help. You might need some to fight these guys. said Krillin, in his cocky attudite, as usual.  
Kit smiled,Yeah! you bet! she said.  
Hey! stop igorning us! said James in his high pitched voice again. They turned to Team Rocket. Yamcha cocked an eyebrow at them.  
Who are they? he asked. Kit glared at Team Rocket.  
That's Team Rocket. They steal Pokemon she said.   
What are Pokemon? asked Oolong.  
We'll explain later. said Kit, then they noticed Team Rocket and Ash & co. staring.  
Why are they staring?'' asked Goku, Kit shrugged.  
That Pokemon talked! just like Meowth! said Misty. Oolong looked confused.  
He's not Pokemon. Oolong is a pig. He's a shap-shifer, but he can hold it for five minutes. said Kit.  
Oh! you mean like Ditto. said Ash, understanding now.  
Yeah, something like that. said Saria, sweatdropping. Oolong got mad and started to growl.  
Grrr...Don't call me a pig! he said, foaming at the mouth  
said Kit, putting her finger to her mouth, not noticing that was foaming at the mouth, but the others did  
screamed Misty in horror. Kit clutched her white pointy dog ears in pain.  
Give us what we want or else. said Jessie.  
Or else what? said Goku, as he and Kit got into a fighting stance, their tails waving behind them in annoyance. Kit's deep purple wild-looking eyes with sky-blue irires flashed angrily. James smiled and snickered evilly.  
Victreebell, vine whip! he said. Vines came out of his body and went straight for Yamcha. Kit ran over to Yamcha.  
Yamcha! look out! yelled Krillin. The vine wrapped around Yamcha and pulled him over to Team Rocket, causing Kit to tumble to the ground. She rolled over in the air before she hit and was on her hands and knees, tail in the air. Meowth taped Yamcha's mouth with white tape.  
Or your little friend will get it! said Jessie.  
yelled Goku and got real angry.  
Now, hand over the girl and what ever that thing is. said Meowth. Yamcha shook his head no and Victreebell squeezed tighter. Yamcha yelped in pain, then his head drooped and fainted. Kit growled, she ran full speed and slashed at Victreebell with her white, iron-like retracable claws. It let Yamcha go, screeching in pain and then fainted. Kit caught Yamcha and laid him down on the floor near them. Goku took off the tape, causing him to yelp in pain. He sat up, and looked around.  
Yamcha! I'm glad you're ok! said Kit, smiling  
Kit turned her head and glared at Team Rocket. Yamcha stood up and got into a fighting stance.  
Time for my Wolf fang fist he said, and ran at them, hands to his side.  
Wolf fang fist! he shouted, a wolf howled. he brought out his hands and hit James in the stomach, sending him flying into the other two Team Rocket members, they crashed to the ground.  
Way to go Yamcha! Kit shouted, as Yamcha flashed a victory sign. Krillin walked up a few feet away from them.  
You should have known not to miss with us! he said to Team Rocket, waving his finger at them. James, Jessie and Meowth sat up, glaring at him. before they could do anything, they heard a voice.  
Ah, there's my James said a southern voice. Kit now saw the scared look James had as he looking at them and everyone turned to their left. Standing there, was a girl who looked like Jessie, expect this girl's hair was curly. She wore a fancy dress and had a fan, waving herself.   
I'm Jessiebelle she said to the others, And I came to get my sweet darlin'  
Kit almost gagged, she didn't like this person, not one bit. She pushed some of her past-her-shoulders solid white hair out of her face.  
James screamed and ran in their direction. Kit immedialy jumped out of the way. Jessiebell ran after James, calling him sickenly sweet names that made Ash gag. They all heard something crack, and a painful scream.  
Come on, we have to find out what's going on! exclaimed Kit, running out the doors with the others right behind. Her companion, Chibodee, sitting on her shoulder clutched her vest as she ran. (Chibodee was a mini-wolf with orangish fur. It was a cross between a cat and rabbit, sort-of. It had almost floppy ears, like a Labs, a small black nose at the end of its muzzle, long whiskers, a purple jewel on its forehead, small white fangs and cat paws. It was a sight indeed!)  
Kit then saw something horrorfing, something she didn't ever want to see. There was that girl, towering over a shivering James, who was on the ground, on his knees and covering his head with his hands, She was hitting him with a whip. She saw blood on the ground, and it was from James no less.  
Leave him alone! she shouted, as Chibodee jumped off her shoulder and went back to its normal size, which was as big as an actual wolf. The girl looked at her and almost sneered. The others ran up to her, and saw James.  
Whoa!, that guy's really hurt! said Krillin, eyes big. Jessie looked very worried, as did the others.  
Kit ran over to James, who still on his knees, covering his head. She sat on her knees next to him. James was whimpering and shivering, his whole body shook.(gruesome, isn't it?) She saw blood on the back of his jacket, his pant legs and sleeves. Blood was dripping off his face and onto the ground.  
James? Are you ok? asked Kit, her tone filled with concern. She was answered by whimpering. She reached out to touch his shoulder when...something hit Kit hard in the face. She yelled out and clutched her right cheek in pain.  
Leave my James alone! said Jessiebelle, holding up her whip again, and brought it down. It hit Kit on the back, then her right and then on her right leg . Kit let out another scream of pain, eyes closed. Chibodee growled at Jessiebelle and grabbed the end of the whip, tugging on it. James opened his eyes and looked to his left, he saw the pained look on Kit's face, he also saw blood coming from the right side of her face, shoulder and leg. She opened her eyes to see James looking at her, with comcerm. She smiled warmly, though it was filled with pain.  
I'm okay. You're really hurt, we need to take you somewhere safe. said Kit. She turned to Chibodee, who was playing Tug-of-war with Jessibell  
she called, and he turned to her,.he let go of the whip, which caused Jessiebell to fly backwards. She fell on her rear. Chibodee ran to Kit and James, He licked the left side of her face.  
Yes, I'm alright. said Kit, chuckling. Chibodee whimpered and looked at her arm. Kit looked at it, there was was a deep gash, blood seeped out of the wound.   
We need to help James. said Saria, getting up, only to fall back on her knees clutching her arm and leg. Her back throbbed in pain, as did the right side of her face.  
said Brock, running over to her, with the others not far behind. Jessiebell had ran away when Oolong turned into a monster. She ran off in the distance, screaming her head off. Brock picked up Kit and noticed blood on her back, face, leg and shoulder.  
I need to heal Kit and James. said Brock. He reached into Kit's pocket and pulled out a capsule. He pushed the top and threw it in the clearing.  
*POOF!*  
It turned to a Capsule house with a number #57 on the side.  
We need to get them inside! said Brock, running to the house. Ash and Yamcha carried James and the rest were behind. Kit passed out and James had long passed out.  
  
James opened his eyes and saw that Kit was already awake and she was sitting on a stool. The 7 year old's red vest was off and her pant legs were rolled up. Brock was busy bandaging her back. He also saw the scar on her right cheek when she turned her head. A reminder to everyone that it was from a whip.  
What happened to her? asked James, sitting up, then winced in pain. He noticed his jacket and shirt was off. Jessie came over and started to bandage his back.  
She got hit with that whip from that girl. said Krillin, standing near where he was. James looked at Kit, cocking his head a little to the right. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lip to hold back from howling in pain. Brock went to the wound on her right arm.   
Now this going to hurt some, said Brock, spraying some mediene on the wound. Kit only yelped when she felt it sting.  
Heh, sorry about that. said Brock, wrapping up her shoulder, gingerly. Yamcha came over to Kit and bended down to her height.  
Thank you for saving me Kit. he said, putting a hand on her head.  
You're welcome Yamcha! said Kit, smiling. Yamcha smiled back at her and then went back to his seat. Chibodee jumped into Kit's lap and looked up at her worringly. She started to pet her cabbit friend.  
Don't worry Chib, I'll be okay. said Kit, scratching him under the chin.  
"Better be safe than sorry. said Brock, finishing up on her arm.  
Hmph. We would have gotten that pikachu if that Jessiebell hadn't interfered. said Jessie, smacking him on the back of his head.  
said James.  
Hey! Leave him alone! He's in enough pain as it is! said Kit, as Brock finished on her leg then her right cheek.  
Mind your own beeswax, kid said Jessie.  
Wow, she's not very nice is she? Goku said, standing near James.  
She's almost like Bulma. said Krillin, smirking.  
Come on Jessie, calm down. said James, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jessie grumbled and sat back.  
So, what now? said Kit, as she tenderly put her vest back on. Then, her tail shot up, getting all tense.   
What's wrong Kit? asked Oolong, who was sitting at the table.  
I don't know, but its nothing good. Kit replied, a flush of worry rushing over her. Then, the door banged open, falling to the floor. There stood something so evil, it mde everyone shiver.  
I forsee doom. gulped Yamcha, starting to shake.  
***********************************************************  
Uh oh, it looks like their in trouble. Find out what happens in the next chapter!  
Read and review after you read it.  



End file.
